Furious Fire and Relaxed Rock: A Wuko Fanfic
by Coffee-Alibis
Summary: Mako learns of Korra and Asami's relationship... and he's really happy for them! There's one problem, though: They weren't the ones to tell him. Will Wu's comforting of the fire bender be simply platonic, or lead to something more?


"Mako!" Bolin shouted, instantly regretting what he said. His older brother stormed into his room.

"What's the matter?" Opal asked after a moment, as she noticed the deep furrow in her boyfriend's eyebrows.

"Mako," he sighed. "I told him about Korra and Asami. I guess he didn't take it well."

* * *

Mako had run into his room, which was actually the Prince's room in which he was guarding, and slammed the door. He seemed to forget Wu was there, looking at map of the Earth Kingdom, as he sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. The Prince, who actually wasn't technically a prince anymore, but Mako still referred to him as such, raised his bright green eyes to the sound for door slamming. He was startled, even a little worried for his friend. He had never seen Mako like this before.

He set down the map on the table he was sitting at and stood, taking a seat next to the other on his bed. He took one look at Mako's face, and couldn't distinguish the emotion. Was it rage? Sadness? Shock? He wasn't too sure. After a moment, though, he ventured in the most soft, considerate tone he could muster: "Mako? Are you alright?"

The fire bender scoffed. "Hell no!"

Wu put his arm around the others shoulders. "What's wrong, bud?"

Mako gave him a death glare, shrugging Wu off his shoulders.

"C'mon, you can tell me, can't you?"

Mako sighed and slumped his shoulders, staring at the ground. "It's Korra..."

Wu looked at the other, worried. "What? Didn't you break up, like, 3 years ago..?"

"No, not that. Korra and Asami."

Wu wasn't following. After a moment with no response, Mako noticed the confused look at Wu's face and sighed.

"Korra and Asami. My exes? They're dating."

"Oh."

"And how do I find out? Through my _brother!_ They couldn't even tell me _themselves_!"

Wu patted his back. This time, he didn't make him stop. "Maybe they had a reason."

"Yeah," Mako grit his teeth. "They didn't trust me. They trusted _Bolin_ before me!"

Wu's one sense of comfort was to be insanely touchy to Mako. Well, he was like that anyway, but more so. He rested his head in his shoulder. "I'm sure that's not true. I bet they were just scared you weren't going to react well. Since you dated them before and everything..."

Mako hesitated, but he rested his head on the other's slightly. "I guess... I guess I can get _that,_ but.. I would've rather them be honest. Instead of telling everyone _besides_ me..." Mako grit his teeth. "They don't trust me..." He looked down. Wu lifted his head and looked at Mako's sad expression. His lip trembled. "I'm just an asshole, huh? This isn't a problem, but.."

Wu frowned deeply. "No." He hugged him. He didn't know what was coming over him, but seeing Mako like this made him want to be really affectionate and make him feel better. "Mako, that's not why, okay? You're not an asshole. You're really nice, a-and..."He pecked his cheek. "sweet," peck, "and considerate... sometimes..." Peck. Mako was nearly stunned when this began. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't make him stop. "You're my knight in shining armor and –" Wu was cut short, when Mako turned his head to meet Wu's lips with his own.

The kiss was wet and sloppily. Mako pressed against the other lustfully, and Wu was happy to oblige.

Wu was the first to break the kiss. "Mako-" he let out, trying to speak.

"Don't talk," Mako advised, and went back to kissing him. This time, lightly pushing Wu back onto the bed, and scooting up to meet him.

"Mako," Wu answered after a moment, looking at the fire bender. He sat up on his elbows. "We _do_ need to talk about this." Mako blinked and him, then sat up.

"Well... I guess you're right."

Wu sat up with him, tempted to grab his hand but stopped himself. "If we're going to do this, we should do it right. It shouldn't just be all about lust. Okay?"

Mako took a deep breath. "You're right... Sorry, Wu."

"It's okay. I didn't mind." He grinned. "7 out of ten. Over all, good, but a little messy in the execution."

Mako laughed. "Whatever."

Wu smiled and stood, walking towards the door. "So are you okay now?"

Mako nodded.

Wu smiled. "That's good. I have some errands to run, so I better go. Bye."

"Bye." Mako hesitated and Wu started to leave. "Wu, wait.."

"Hmm?" Wu turned towards him, just as his hand touched the doorknob.

"Would you want to go to dinner with me? As a date?"

Wu grinned at the other. "That would be delightful."

* * *

Mako didn't know what came over him, but he was now about to go on a date with the Prince, Ex-Prince. Whatever. He was still more or less his body guard, but now that Wu was living in Republic City semi-permanently, (He bought a home here, but still ran off to the Earth Kingdom to check on things two or three times a week) there wasn't a whole lot of people that could hurt him. He was pretty close to where Mako was staying, to the point where Mako could see Wu's place from his window. If anything bad happened, he would know. The only people even trying to get at Wu were dedicated Kuvira supporters, who, even though she was taken down, still hoped the Great Uniter would rule the Earth Kingdom.

Mako searched through his closet, suddenly nervous. He was freaking himself out, trying to look nice for this. _What are you doing?_ His mind was working at a hundred miles an hour. _Why'd you_ do _that? You don't even_ like _boys!_ He thought. He was working on autopilot, then, sure, when he kissed him. Definitely. He wasn't feeling well and Wu was coming on to him. In the heat of the moment, of _course_ he would kiss him. But _why_ would he ask him out?! _Wu's... different._ He thought. He's not a grimy, muscular, angry man. In fact, he was pretty much the opposite! He was a skinny stick of a man, with the best hygiene Mako had ever seen, and he never got angry, even when Mako was yelling at him! He was sort of... _girly_ , almost, so it _did_ make sense. _He's still a guy. Don't use that as an excuse. You can't_ actually _be attracted to him. You like girls. You're straight._ But he _couldn't_ be straight, could he? He just kissed a boy. He could mark it off as an accident, a one-time deal... but he asked him on a date. Mako grit his teeth and flopped down in his bed in frustration.

He wish he could talk to Korra or Asami about this, since _they_ obviously had no problem liking boys _and_ girls, but they didn't even know he knew about them. And he wasn't going to tell them, at least not soon. Once he had calmed down, he realized what Bolin did was a breach of their trust, and he didn't want more drama just to figure out the situation he just put himself into. Besides, he'd be way too embarrassed to ask them for advice anyway. No matter what, he just couldn't admit this to them, especially with all the complaining about how spoiled Wu is in the past.

Korra and Asami were gone for about a month, andWu had matured quite a bit. He was no king, but he loved the Earth Kingdom and did everything in his power to steer everything in the right direction. No one really knew what to call his role now. He wasn't king, but he wasn't a simple citizen either. Maku wouldn't admit it to his friends, but he and Wu had actually became just that – friends. Though, now he knew Wu liked him more than a friend. _And it's mutual..._ He shook that thought out of his head. No, it wasn't. Heat of the moment, remember? Jeez...Mako sighed and sat up. He'd go on this date, but he'd confront Wu about his feelings. _I didn't mean... I'm sorry, Wu, I'm not into guys..._ He rehearsed in his head. Hopefully the ex-prince wouldn't be too broken up about it.

* * *

Of course, his princely ass was nowhere in sight when Mako arrived on the scene. Mako had been late on purpose, as not to seem too eager, but Wu was late himself. Doubt started to fill Mako's mind. What if he just got stood up? Was Wu only teasing him? What this all a joke? Was Wu and his friends going to pop out of the bushes and laugh at him? Mako took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his just-combed hair, sticking it up. He used to wear it like this all the time, anyway. But Lin told him it wasn't professional for a bodyguard.

After maybe about five minutes, Wu showed up. All Mako's doubt had been cast away as he looked at the other: Wu was dressed casual, compared to his average clothing, but still looked _very_ nice: He was in his usual green, but a simple short sleeved shirt. He wore tan shorts, and sandals. Well, it was very casual. But he looked nice. It was fitting. Mako blushes slightly, then stared at the table.

"Hey, Mako," Wu grinned, sitting down. They were sitting at a picnic table in the park, under pillars and a roof. Mako vaguely wondered if this was okay for a date, but remembered he it wasn't going to be a date. He was going to tell Wu he didn't like him that way. He glanced up at Wu, who sitting with his chin in his hands and looking at Mako. "Wow, You clean up well. You look nice for once."

Mako couldn't help but blush a bit as he looked back down. "Wow, thanks," he said sarcastically, glancing up. "You.. look nice too."

Wu continued to grin. "I always look nice, though. This is rare for you."

"Shut up," Mako laughed slightly, a bit of nervousness in it. He was worried Wu would hear the nervousness as he trailed off, but Wu started laughing himself before he could. "What?" Mako asked hesitantly.

"You're so flustered, it's adorable." His grin grew wider. Mako blushed more. Wu continued, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Mako looked up at him, then nodded slightly. "I guess..."

"Is this your first time with a guy? You seem really nervous."

Dammit. Was he really that transparent? Mako gazed at Wu, keeping another wave of blush at bay forcefully. His heart welled with emotion, he wasn't sure what kind. He didn't know what to say. Could he still tell him he wasn't interested in him that way? With the blushing and nervousness, he didn't _seem_ like he wasn't interested. What was this? Did he like him, or was he just happy because someone liked him, and he hadn't been with anyone in such a long time? Mako didn't have time to think this over. He figured he'd rather tell him he wasn't interested now, and if he did later then ask him out again, than be in a relationship that he didn't actually like. He glanced at Wu, who was patiently waiting for his response. He had been sitting quietly for at least a minute or so, but Wu didn't seem to mind. "About that, Wu..."

Wu just looked at him, nodding a bit for him to go on.

Make was on the spot. He took a deep breath, and decided to be honest with him. "I'm... not sure if I like you... like this. I don't..." He didn't know how to say it. He sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm into guys like that."

He looked up, worried for the prince's reaction. But he looked calm and serene as usual. "Okay," Wu replied, shifting his sitting position so he was sitting criss-crossed on the picnic table bench. He rested his chin in his hands, looking at the firebender closely. "Would you want me to help?"

"Help?" Mako was taken back. What?

"Yeah. With your orientation?" Wu tilted his head at the other.

Mako felt guilty, because he looked cute like this. He looked down awkwardly. "What do you mean...?"

Wu shrugged. "Just help you figure things out." He smiled warmly. "Okay, like this. Imagine I'm a girl."

Mako raised his eyebrows. "Wu, what does this have to do –"

"You'll see. Anyway, so just like, imagine I'm a girl." He laughed a bit. "Princess Wu. Okay? And close your eyes"

"Okay..." He still looked skeptical. He closed his eyes.

"Alright. Now, would you date me, as a girl? I'm _exactly_ the same, except for what I look like. Same personality, everything. Would you date me?"

"I..." Mako trailed off. "I mean... I guess..." Putting it like that, it sort of made sense. Girl Wu looked very cute in his head. Even cuter than normal Wu. He tried to incorporate the annoying personality, and the dorky dancing... "Yeah, I think so."

"Alright. Now open your eyes."

Mako opened his eyes, Normal Wu sitting in front of him with a warm smile on his face. Mako gulped.

"Now, would you date _me?_ Don't think about the details. No sexing it up or anything like that. Just romance. Dating."

Mako fell silent for a moment. He stared at the table. Okay, the imagining thing worked pretty well before, so he tried it again. He imagined dating Wu, normal Wu... Mako would be his boyfriend. He imagined them holding hands... Kissing, cuddling...He could feel his face reddening.

"U-Um.." Mako scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly. "Maybe?" He shrugged. "I... yeah, maybe..."  
Wu grinned, then reached across the table and held Mako's hand. "Would you want to try it?"

Mako looked at him. Wu looked so calm and tranquil. He took a deep breath. "I'm... I think so."

"And if you're not feeling anything, then we can break it off. No pressure, okay?"

Mako knit his eyebrows. "Why are you being so nice, Wu?"

"I just want you to feel comfortable. I know it's hard trying to figure out your sexuality."

"Oh..." Mako looked down. "Hey, when did you know?"

"Hm?"

"About your own sexuality."

"Oh," Wu stretched and yawned a bit. "I dunno. I just sort of knew after awhile, I guess. I never felt much for girls."

"Wait, so you only like boys? Why'd you flirt with Korra and Asami?"

Wu laughed. "Well, I was sort of trying to make you jealous. And I do like girls, and everyone else for that matter, just not as much as I like boys."

Mako was confused. "... Everyone else?"

Wu smiled. "Yeah, of course. Not everyone is a girl or a boy."

"Oh," Mako nodded, even though he didn't really get it. "Okay... You were trying to make me jealous?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You liked me then?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, you were super apathetic and I _knew_ you hated my guts, but damn, you're pretty, and you could be nice, sometimes."

Mako frowned. "I didn't hate yo–"

"Don't sweat it, Mako. It doesn't bother me."

Mako looked down, feeling embarrassed. "I like you now, though."

Wu smiled warmly. "I know."

Mako bit his lip. "So, um... How come you said 'no sex or anything' when you were talking us dating?"

Wu shrugged. "Well, I mean, you might like boys, but not like them like _that._ So I didn't want to get into that and potentially scare you away. But if you're also _sexually_ attracted to men, then sweet, we can probably explore that eventually too, but..."

Mako blushed. _"Wu!"_

Wu looked at and tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to be so blunt!"

"Well, I'm just saying! That's why I didn't mention it." He laughed a bit. "Anyway, I brought some food. It's authentic Earth Kingdom food, from Ba Sing Se, so maybe it'll make you feel at home. Well, I know that's not where you're from, but you know what I mean, right?"

Mako smiled a little. "Yeah."


End file.
